A Trucker's Love
by valeries26
Summary: Inspired by her parents, Val Flynn became a truck driver. She didn't expect to be participating in an alien war. It was supposed to be fictional! OP/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a test chapter for the story. I don't know if I'm gonna continue this story, yet. I've been reading a lot of Transformers Fan-Fic with OC/Optimus Prime pairing and I highly unimpressed by the lack of research/experience concerning Optimus' alt-mod. I wanted to read a damn decent romance based story about Optimus and an OC, with good experience/research on semis, etc. If I do continue this story, it will cover up through Age of Extinction and beyond, with side stories. Weather, I continue or not will depend on how many reviews I get for this chapter. If you need how I know the Truck driving Profession so well, feel free to contact through PM.

Chapter 1: A New Life

~July 2014 – Ohio, United States of America~

Val Flynn eyed the semis in the dealership lot. She couldn't believe this day had come. She saved up since her first job. She put nearly half of her paycheck aside for this big purchase. Excitement bubbled up in the red haired woman. She wanted to dance on the spot.

She saw the normal colors – white, black, blue, grey, - and wanted something unique. For example, Optimus Prime's semi, in the Age of Extinction, was fucking epic. It was a wicked flame like design going over the sides of the semi and onto the nose. In the first three movies, the only wrong with the semi Optimus choose was the model, a damn Peterbilt. Thank god, in the fourth movie, Kenworth picked up sponsorship for Optimus' semi.

Val remembered her mom used a company owned Velvo. Those were nice. The Velvo had the bottom bed that could be moved around to give the driver a table and two seats. They were roomy, just like the Freightliners. Her dad drove a Freightliner for nearly all of his professional driving career. Maybe that's why she was fonder for the Freightliners than any other semi style.

She also had to consider the price tag. A brand new semi could run up into the 6 digit range. It meant she would be gone from her family long periods of time. The latest restrictions would make paying for a semi hard. Her dad gave up and turned in his Big Blue Mistress roughly two –three years ago.

Val saw one semi and it captured her heart. It was a maltic blue, just like her dad had, but red flames decorated the sides and nose. It seemed to shimmer in the noon day sun. She let out a low whistle.

"I'm gonna name you Optimus Prime," She whispered to herself and truck. The truck moved slightly. She blinked. Her right hand reached up and touched the grill.

"If you want that semi, I'm afraid it is not ready to be sold, yet," A salesman snapped. She turned and saw him sneer.

"When will it be ready to be sold," Val asked.

"Not within the next couple months," the salesman replied.

"How much will it be," she fished.

"It just came in the other day in a bad shape, even though, it a brand new model this year. It comes with Sirius XM radio for 3 months," he said. He glanced at the clipbroad he held. Val saw his lips twitched into a smirk, his eyes glinted, darkly before he molded his face into a black poker one. "500,000."

"Bullshit," Val countered automatically, "100,000."

"I'm sorry, missy, no can do."

"150,000."

"Still, no."

"200,000."

"I might be able to bring down the price," He said. He slowly reached up to her face, "If you do something for me." He brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

Val recoiled with disgust and slapped the offending hand away. She sneered a 'No Thank You' before she stormed across. She made it a half way back to her family when she heard something like glass shetter. She turned, eyes widen as the green orbs watch the windshield and windows disappear into a shower of glass.

She stared in horror as whatever causing the glass to shatter flew by her. She covered her face and neck from the deadly shards. Val heard cries of surprise then silence.

"Val, are you okay," Her dad called out.

"Yes, dad," She replied, "Found the truck I want."

She waited for her dad to catch up. Val had her father's eyes and same shade of red hair – carrot. Her father was a foot tall then his daughter, standing at 6'5.

"Really," Dad said, happily, "Which one?"

"The one rig that still has a windshield," Val said, with a giggle. "It looks like Optimus Prime from Transformers."

Her dad nodded, listening, "How much?"

"Half a mill."

He jerked, looking at his daughter. Running footsteps alerted the father-daughter duo and both looked at the panicked salesman.

"Take it! $200,000." The man shouted. He shoved a packet of papers at Val and ran away.

"Well," she blinked in surprise, "It would appear I talked him down," she stated and smiled. "Daddy, I got my semi."

Val grinned as she opened up the driver side door and placed her left foot on the bottom step. She grabbed the handle just inside the door and used it to help pull herself up into the cab. She held the steering wheel in her left hand before she sat down in the driver's seat, bouncing. She reached out to the door and pulled it shut. Her dad sat in the passage seat, a proud grin spread across his face.

Val pulled the seat forwarded. She pressed a button on the side of her seat and put air into the bottom part of the seat, causing it to raise. She took a deep breath and let it out. She pulled the keys out of her pocket. She bent over the wheel and slid the keys into the ignition. She placed her right foot on the break, left foot on the clutch and pressed the startup button as she put pressure on the break and clutch and turned the key.

The engine rumbled to life. The dashboard behind the wheel and stretched out to the side, lit up. Val shot her father a mile wide grin before she studied the console.

"Tank full, 75 miles, oil okay, all system check – good," Val muttered then she spoke louder, "Ready?"

"Seatbelt."

"Sorry," Val forgot to put hers on. She reached behind and pulled it over her body. A click rang out. "Ready?"

Her father nodded.

~Later, same day~

Val carried the last of her cargo to the semi. She yawned as she climbed in through the passage door and climbed over the seat. She walked between the two seats to the twin size bed. She tossed the two pillows she carried onto the bed. She turned and sat down. She cracked her neck. She looked around the small space.

There were two cabinets behind the copilot seat. They were filled with clothes. The top cabinet housed her shirts and undergarments while the bottom held her blue jeans and other pants. Between the cabinets, a small TV sat with her PS3. A small waste basket sat behind the seat.

She looked over on the left side. A cooler sat in the bottom door less cabinet. A microwave sat on the top of the cabinet housing the cooler. Above the microwave, there were some items held there like some can goods, her famine items, a few books and movies, and yarn.

"Here," her father's voice rang out from the right. Val turned and saw him standing outside with a few 12- packs of Pepsi. She stood up and grabbed the edge of the bed and pushed up. A storage compartment was revealed. It had several bags in it already. She relocated the 12-packs to the storage compartment, leaving one 12-pack out. "Phone?" the older trucker asked.

"Purse," she replied.

"Wallet?"

"Purse."

"Laptop?"

"Next to my purse."

"Chargers?"

"Purse and computer bag."

"Audiobooks?"

"Purse and computer bag." Val replied as she opened the 12-pack. She put one can in the cup holder on the dash. She pulled out the cooler.

"Bluetooth?"

"Ear and purse," she opened the cooler lid and sat the pop cans in the free places, tore down the box, and climbed out.

"Water?"

"Still need to carry that out," Val shut the door behind her. She walked up into the house. She glanced back. Her dad stood, staring at her semi. Val turned to grab the 4 gallons of water she could carry. She walked back to her truck.

"Please, take care of my baby girl," he pleaded to the Optimus Prime look alike.

"Dad, I'll be fine," she tried to ease his worries, "After all, who taught me how to drive a big rig?"

Val handed him two gallons. He put in the side compartment before she handed the rest over. She walked back in. She swung her purse over her left shoulder, grabbed the last gallon with her left hand, and curled her right hand around the computer bag. She walked back to truck. Her dad took the last gallon.

Val walked around to the driver seat and opened the door. She climbed in. She scouted by the stick and took her computer bag and purse onto the bed. She opened her purse and grabbed her wallet, her Ipod, her pen, and her small notebook. She went to her seat. She placed the wallet, the pen and the notebook in the small compartment hole. She stashed her Ipod in the cup holder next to her unopened can before she went to back to grab her phone and charger, the cord to hook her Ipod up to the radio, and her blue tooth charger. She hooked everything up.

Val Flynn was ready to go.

Val climbed out of the cab one last time and went over her dad, brother, and mom. She hugged them.

"I'll see you, guys, when I get back," Val said.

"Be safe," her mom said.

"I get your room," Her younger brother cheered. Val kicked him in the shin. "Abuse! Abuse!"

"Chicken shit," she shot back. Her parents glared at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Val," her dad said. Val smiled. "Be safe."

"I will daddy," Val assured her parents. She walked back in the cab. She reached over shoulder and pulled the seatbelt across her body. She pressed play on her Ipod and turned the volume to a comfortable volume as Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone drifted through the air. She opened the pop can.

"It just you and me, Optimus," Val muttered. She put the truck into gear and left home. "By the way, my name is Val."

Val jerked awake. She swung her bare legs over the side of the bed and looked at the curtain off area. She could've swore someone – a man with a black trucker hat similar to the one she had put on last night – standing beside her bed, staring at her.

There was a loud banging on the door. She jumped in surprise. She rubbed her face then remembered matience needed to install the statcom and the fucking, annoying piece of useless equipment that Washington wanted in the semi.

'It will keep drivers safe,' they said, but it really to keep an eye on the driver. Val believed if you don't have a history with the big rigs or deal with them on a daily bases, you should not be allow to pass laws on the trucking industry. All it takes is one bad egg to ruin the rest of them.

More knocking on the door, Val forced her legs through her blue jeans. She button them and tore apart the curtain. She grabbed her glasses before she dropped down into her seat. She pressed the button for the window to roll down.

"Morning," She greeted the man standing outside.

"Morning, miss," the man replied, "We'll take in Bay 5."

"10-4," Val nodded. She slipped her feet into her work boots. The mechanic walked away as she tied her shoes. Val got up and pulled out her travel bag, putting her shower supplies. She hopped back into the seat. She pushed on the clutch and the break to put the truck into gear before she checked her mirrors as she eased out of her parking spot. She did a wide turn and drove to Bay 5.

Val felt more awake after a shower. Hopefully, the work on her truck would be done soon. If not, she would sit and read the book she brought with her. She strolled through the garage to Optimus and tossed up her bag through the side door onto her bed.

"How's it going," she questioned.

"Good," the mechanic said. His eyes were bright blue. She glanced down at the nametag – O. Pax. "It be another 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll be in the lounge," the trucker acknowledged. She thought about the name of the mechanic and pushed the thought away. Someone's parents were Transformers fan. She went to the driver's lounge and plumped down in a chair.

Val felt eyes on hers as she read the romance novel. She ignored them. It was not even five minutes later when one owner walked over and said, "Hey, sweetheart, how much?"

Val bookmarked her book and gave the man before her, her full, undivided attention. She snipped, "Excuse me?"

"How much, darling?"

Val stood up, holding the book in her left hand, and scrawled, "Too much for you to afford."

She walked away. She heard him growl. Men like him was despicable. Thank god, there were not many in the trucking business. She went to the kitchen counter and continued to read. She glanced up at the cloak. It was getting closer to noon when the mechanic came to get her. Val climbed into the cab and turned her gaze to the mechanic, but he disappeared. She shrugged.

Two stinking hours since she had pulled into the Bay and now she backed out. Val quickly found a close spot to the terminal and parted. She reached over to the new equipment and turned the volume all the way up before she dropped her blue jeans and climbed back to bed.

An annoying, loud sound rang through the cab. Val growled. The truck shredded. She blinked and reached up to check the screen. Two Per-plans – Sweet! The first pre-plan was a Target DC – distribution center – to a Target store in Kansas City, MO. From Kansas City to Dallas, Texas for a Kellogg's run. Nice millage.

She went in back, slipping on her blue jeans and boots then she sat in the driver's seat. She grabbed her notebook, wrote down directions as she accepted the loads.

Val went to find an empty trailer in the yard before she planned her route to her first load.

~Dallas, Texas~

Val yawned in her left hand. She blinked back tears. She focused on the road. She stared in surprise as a Camaro dodge standing-still cars. She forced herself to keep her attention on her driving – instead the Camaro.

She slowed Optimus to a stop, shifting back to 2nd gear and waited for traffic to pick up. She eyed the Camaro. It looked like Bumblebee. She snorted in amusement.

Bumblebee drove into oncoming traffic as Val watched. She reached up to her CB, turned up the volume, and spoke into the mike, "Hey! What's going on IS-50, southbound?"

She waited only seconds before another trucker answer, "Accident – 6 car pileup."

"Damn! Any idea what caused it?"

"Looked like something out of the movies – guns firing like crazy, high speed chase."

"Probably the F.B.I or another of aliphatic agencies hunting a criminal," Val offered. The Camaro jumped the medium and into the standing still southbound traffic. The car _transformed_ in mid-air. A hand imprinted the ground between the car in front of Val, the one beside the semi, the car across the lane, and the semi. The four vehicles slid a few inches.

Val's eyes widen. The semi shook. There was no doubt the Camaro was the Aubot scout, Bumblebee. How the world – Val's thought was cut off as Bee pushed up, jumped over her tractor-trailer. Val jerked her head to right, hard. She watched of the side mirror as Bee fell over the bridge. Val lost sight of him, but spotted him a few seconds later when he drove off, back in alt-mode.

Multiple black, four door Hondas pulled to a screeching stop. A man stepped out, yelling at the men now pouring out of Hondas. The yelling and now pointing man she recognized as Simmons ordered his men to do something and they spread out. Simmons turned to look at Val. She tore her gaze away. She would deny everything of course. No sense putting the spotlight on her with Sector 7 -yet.

~Thanksgiving Day, 2006~

Val pulled into a parking spot. She raised her eyes to the sky and thanked whichever god who answered her prayer. Usually on the major holidays, there was no parking places left.

She pulled out the tractor bakes knob, causing the trailer knob to pop out. She grabbed her purse and coat. She pushed open the door and jumped out on the dry asphalt. If the asphalt was wet, she would've busted her ass. She pushed the driver's door shut and locked it. She walked over to the restaurant she chose to have her Thanksgiving dinner – Denny's. This was not first Thanksgiving she spent without her family.

Once the waitress took her order, Val reached into her purse to grab her red laptop and got on the internet. She researched Transformers.

'Not a damn thing,' she thought as she continued to look for any clues on the Cybertonians. The only thing she could find was about Sam's great, great grandfather, the old Witwicky's fate, and his crew's fate. She sighed in disappointment. She glanced up and saw her food coming towards her. She put the laptop aside and helped the waitress to set her food on the table. She sent a smile toward the waitress. The waitress walked away. Val ate nearly all of her food within the hour as she wondered if she somehow transported into a parallel dimension with the Cyberton civil war raging. It would explain why she could not found anything on the Transformers. She glanced at the time – 5:58 p.m. Time to go.

She packed her laptop, back into her purse, grabbed her wallet, and collected the leftovers. She stood up, leaving a $75 tip – It was Thanksgiving Day, might as well make it worth something to the waitress – and walked toward the checkout. She paid for the food and walked back out to Optimus.

She set the leftover in her cooler. She tossed her purse back on the bed and took her jacket off then placed it on the back of her seat. She sat down and placed her sore left leg on the clutch, her right on the break before she pushed in the yellow tractor knob, waited a few seconds then pushed in the red trailer knob. She took her foot of the break and slowly let the clutch go.

Val pulled out of the truck stop and started down the road. She watched as the same Hondas from Sector 7 zoomed past her. She blinked in surprise.

"I'll be damned – That's was S7," Val commented to the air. She turned on the radio. Soon, Christmas songs rang softly through the air.

~Christmas Day~

"_Christmas Eve will find me, where the love lights gleams, I'll be home Christmas, if only in my dreams,_" Val song softly. She turned on the right turn single. She eased Optimus over to the shoulder and pulled out the four ways. "_If only in my dreams._"

Val felt her eyes water up. She pushed back her seat and went to the birth. She sat down the unmade bed. She listened to the song. This was the first time she did not make back home for Christmas. A tear slipped down her cheek. That was one Holiday she swore to be home on. After her birth mother did not make back home for several years back when she was still alive, Val wanted nothing more than to be home with her family, opening presents, having Christmas dinner, and celebrate the holiday.

"_If only in my dreams, I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams._"

Her dad always made it home for Christmas. Val had always too. Except for this year. She reached up into a cabinet and pulled out an album.

"You know, Optimus," Val addressed her truck, "I love Christmas time." She snorted. "What would my parents say if they saw me like this? I'm talking to unanimated truck, not Optimus Prime. You do look like him except he is a Peterbeilt, not a freightliner, even though you two have the same paint job." She paused and opened the album to the first page. "Ahh, I remember this picture – I was only 2 years old at the time. I just got puppets of the Beauty and the Beast. Also, a nightgown of the Little Mermaid." She glanced up. "You probably don't know about The Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. They are movies, made by Disney." She explained. She continued on; going through the album; talking out loud to her truck till she fell asleep. As she did, she could have sworn someone whispered to her goodnight and covered her up.

~January, 2007: It's been 6 months since Val 'bought' Optimus~

Val learned something new just recently. She thought the year was 2014, going on to 2015. Nope. It was 2006, turning in 2007. She cursed her luck. Not only she was transported into another dimension, but she was also in the past.

Now, Val's breathed out short puff. Her stomach tighten with butterflies. She winced as she felt her chest rippled with pain. She grabbed the top of the box she was sneaking out of and closed it. She tossed it back on the bed. She turned all of her attention to the glassy simmer on top of the packed snow covering the untraveled road.

One wrong move and she would shit her pants.

Val gulped. She switched the XM radio from Today's Country to Instrumental music. She closed her eyes. She crossed herself and sent a pray up to whoever was listening.

Keeping Optimus in a low gear, she gently pressed down on the gas. The truck crunched the ice and the snow as he rolled forward. She made an attempt not to get flustered. It took her nearly an hour to make a quarter of a mile.

The sound of a shotgun echoed through the air. Val jumped in horrified surprise. Her foot went down on the gas. She cursed loudly as she lost control of her truck. The trailer pushed the tractor with 15 tons of dog food. She tried to keep the truck from jackknifing, but the trailer whipped around on the right. She whimpered.

Val felt her seatbelt disappear and her door opened. She soared through the air as the seat ejected her. Gears moved loudly. Metal whined as it shifted. Val hit the ground with a hard thud. She couldn't breathe for a moment and she turned her head to view her transforming semi. Her chest heaved as she caught the air in her lungs. She rolled over, watching.

Optimus Prime grabbed the trailer before it flew backwards. Val pushed up to her knees, watching in awe. She spotted something flying in the air. She recognized it a second before it hit her in the face. Her work gloves. She flared her arms around before she grabbed her gloves. There was no doubt on what Optimus wanted her to do.

She slipped on her gloves, got to her feet, and walked to the trailer. She grabbed the crank and pulled it out or at least tried to. It was stuck.

"Stupid fragging thing," Val muttered. Optimus chunckled. She turned and glared at the Aubot leader. Optimus gave her an innocent look. "So, when did you arrive –," She jerked hard on the crank, "-ahh!"

Val fell backwards. The crank came out. She landed on her lower back – her tailbone. Pain erupted up her spine. She let out a silent scream.

"Are you in pain," Optimus asked. Val struggled as she stood, wincing in pain.

"No, I'm alright," Val said. She limped to the crank and pulled and pushed to lower the legs of the trailer. Optimus set the trailer down. He transformed back in the blue background and red flame semi. Val reached up to climb back into the cab, but paused.

"Hey, Optimus, do you want to back up underneath the trailer," She asked. Optimus didn't answer, but went through the motions of backing underneath the trailer. They heard the kingpin locked around the shank. Optimus made an attempt to pull forward, but couldn't. Val walked to the catwalk and hooked up the couplings.

Val climbed into the cab. She shut the door. She reached for the seatbelt, but it slid over her chest and clicked into place. She blinked, thinking 'I have to use this.'

"Welcome to Earth, Optimus Prime," Val said in to thin air. "My name is Valentine Anastasia Flynn, please call me Val. Only my parents or carrier and creator can address me by my full name."

"Thank you for welcoming me to Earth, Ms. Flynn," Optimus' voice rang through the speakers.

"Val," She corrected the Aubot leader, "How long have you been on Earth?"

"9 months," he replied. He took control of driving. "What about you?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Prime?"

"How long have you been on Earth?"

"Well, Mr. Prime, there is a custom on Earth, a man never asks a woman her age. It's very rude!"

"Many apologizes, Ms. Flynn," Optimus said.

"It's alright, Mr. Prime," Val felt a flirty smiled spread across her lips. "I will tell you how old I am, but don't go around asking random women their age, okay? They might hit you with their purse."

Optimus chuckled, "What is your age?"

"25."

"You are very young," he replied.

"Compare to you," she argued. The trucker and the truck shared a laugh. "When we were in Texas, how come you didn't let Bee know you were here?"

"My Comm-system is offline," Optimus explained, "It was damaged during my landing."

Val hummed in understanding.

~A Trucker's Love~

Q&A, readers. I questions, you answer in review and leave any questions.

Questions:

If I do continue this story:

Should I write more about OP/Val before the events of Transformers start?

Should I jump right into the beginning of the Transformers Movie?

Should I include anybot NOT mention in the 2007 movie?

What is your favorite part of this chapter?

Was any part of the chapter rushed?

If I do continue this story, the next chapter will be up on New Year's Day.

Please, let me know you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad few people like this story. I will continue. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or an Optimus Prime look alike - Damn it!

Ch. 2 – the bond between trucker and truck

"What are you doing, Ms. Flynn?"

It was cold, brisk morning. Val mentally cursed as her fingers slowly numbed. She knelt by the headlights with paper towels and window cleaner. She sprayed the headlights and wiped them off before she reached up, lend back and Optimus' hood opened.

"I'm doing a pre-trip inspection," Val explained. She walked around to the passenger side, checked the following: the coolant had enough fluid; the alternator and belt did not have any checks or leaks; the alternator belt did not have more than three quarter or play and no less than a half quarter; the huge red device under the engine cube – the water pump – had no creaks, no damages, or no leaks; she checked the tire air pressure, breaks, and cleaned the glass on the passenger side.

Val walked over to the driver side and checked the window washing fluid (need more to added), the oil, the power steering fluid, the power steering equipment, the tire, the tire are pressure, and the brakes.

"Why," Optimus's voice rang through her Bluetooth.

"D.O.T week," Val groaned in dismay. She hated D.O.T week with a passion. She prayed everyday she wasn't chosen.

"Why?"

Val's head snapped up. She glared at Optimus.

"What?" He asked. She blinked.

"I'm sorry, Op," she said, "but the way you said 'why' reminded me of my niece."

"Oh?" He made it sound like he wrapped all of his questions into that one word. Val sighed.

"Two years ago, I went away to get my CDL and the training. While I was gone, my niece – Annja- disappeared. I cut my training short and ran back home. Not only I had to comfort my best friend who like a sister and her boyfriend, I lead the manhunt for Annja. I didn't turn up anything, neither did the police. Days before I went back to training, I got a piece of info – a jet took her."

Now, in the parallel, past dimension, it would make sense. She knew it.

"Starscream's alt-mode is a jet – a F-22, if I remember, correctly," Val continued with her train of thought.

"It could be possible," Optimus said, "After all, you did cross the dimension wall."

"I think we both did," Val confessed, "I remember seeing you blurry – like on a hot day and the heat makes everything a bit blurry," she tried to explain.

"How old is your niece?" Optimus asked.

"Annja is about 9 or 10," the trucker replied. "My best friend start young."

Val quickly finished the inspection and got back in the cab as it started to rain. She heard Optimus cracked up the heat. She took off her jacket as she got comfortable. She pulled up the seat and prepared to drive when Optimus called out, "Something's wrong with the trailer."

Val blinked and looked at her mirror. One of the trailer doors was swinging back and forth in the wind. She growled out, pulling at her sleeves – "Someone is getting hurt!"

She pushed back her seat, grabbed her shinai – a bamboo training katana -, and climbed out. She stormed to the end of the trailer, ignoring the icy, cold rain drops, and the equal icy. She grabbed the door before it hit her and she came around the door with her shinai raised above her head, ready to be brought down.

A black SUV sat several feet behind the trailer. How did she missed this? There were two suits in the trailer with flashlights, searching through the cargo. A third and a fourth suits stood, eyeing her.

Val slowly rest the shinai on her right shoulder, right to swing. She eyed the suits, distrusting.

"What the hell are you doing to my cargo," Val sneered. Dimmit, she did not want to fuck with feds, today.

"We are searching for any," a suit stepped forward. She put her disapproving gaze on him. He looked familiar, "illegals." The way he sound – these suits were not looking for illegals of the natives to Earth.

"Where is your warrant," Val snapped, realizing she might bloody her blades. She knew she could take care of the ones in front of her.

"My face is my warrant," the suit said. Oh yeah, the asshole leader of the commentary wind.

"I need to see a paper warrant – not your face," Val said, not relaxing, "It's rather ugly."

One of the suits in the trailer snorted. She glanced up, knew after the two asshole standing with her; she take those two out. The future leader of commentary wind glared at the one who snorted. The SUV passenger door opened. The three standing outsider turned to look – Agent Simmons walked over. Val fought back a groan. There were unknown amount of feds in the SUVs.

"Listen, missy," Simmons pulled out his badge. He waved it around. Val grabbed it with her left hand and read it. "This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want badge."

"This is –"Val jerked her shinai, "-I-don't-give-a-shit stick."

Simmons glared at her. One of the suits called out, "Clear."

His partner walked out and climbed out. He turned to Simmons. "There is nothing in there, Sir."

"Radiation," Simmons asked.

Val raised an eyebrow at him. She had a good idea what Simmons was looking for.

"None," the agent replied.

"Well, if you are all done, I need to get going. This load has to be in Salt Lake by 11 am, local time. Excuse me," Val said. The agent climbed out of the trailer and Val closed up the trailer, muttering about stupidity of federal agents. Sector 7 broke the seals to the load. Now, she had to more paperwork, contact people, and be a broken record. She really didn't want to get on Sector 7's radar.

"Have a good day, gentlemen," Val tried to be polite, as she walked back up to the cab. She heard, distantly, 'direct contact' and picked up her pace.

"Excuse me, missy," Simmons ran up.

"Sir," Val turned back. She saw he held up, a device close to her. The device let a high pitch sound. Simmons smirked.

"You will have to come –"Simmons was cut off by a punch to the throat. Val ran the rest of the way to Optimus and rushed up.

"Go, Optimus, go," she urged. She saw the stick shift. Optimus rolled backwards. Val's eyes went wide. She heard the agents yell and the screaming metal. She didn't need an explanation. He rolled into the SUV.

Simmons, suddenly, banged on the door. She peered out. He held up a gun. Val moved out of the way. He yelled for her to open the door and to pull over. Optimus, already, locked the doors and pulled out of the truck stop. Val held onto the seat for dear life. She hadn't been that scared since she performed her first jump when she was 15.

~Two days later~

The radio blared to life.

Val did not want to get out of bed. She hid her face in the pillow and pressed them over her ears. She moaned out something akin to 'Shut off the fragging radio!'

There was silence. Optimus' broke it, "Val, it is time to get up. You have to get ready to drive."

Val growled. Optimus waited just long enough before he urged her get to up. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the radio. She rolled over, her back facing him.

"Val, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Answer me or I'm gonna shake the bed."

"Do it and I'll projectile vomit at the radio," Val muttered. She slowly sat up. Her hair stuck up all odd angle. Her eyes were bloodshot. She breathed through her nose. She rubbed at her left temple. She proclaimed in a raspy voice.

"I hate being sick."

"Sick? As in cool," Optimus questioned, uncertain.

"Sick as in ill – I have a virus," she said. The truck rumbled to life, fast.

"I have to get you to a medic," he announced. She let a laugh. "It's not a funny matter."

"A doctor might not be able to help me," She explained.

"Are Earth's medical personal ill-equipped to deal with a virus," he asked, "Are they still using 'bloodletting' or another way to drain you of your life fluid?"

She blinked. "Bloodletting? That hasn't been done in a century or two. In some places on Earth, that might be still done because the culture is not anything like the United States."

"Leeches?"

"Medieval Europe."

"Experiments?"

"Still done today. How on Earth did do you know some of this stuff?"

"Ancient Aliens," Optimus said, "The History Channel."

"You are not allow to watch Ancient Aliens, anymore," Val rasped. She climbed out of bed and searched for some medicine. She went through the cabinets in the back before she went into a coughing fit. She felt her chest tighten as muscles that been dormant flared to life.

Val shook herself. She wiped her hand against her short-shorts. Right after, Optimus helped to prevent a roll over. Val quickly found a Walmart and got several pairs of shorts.

"What are you looking for," Optimus inquired.

"Dayquil," Val said. She thought about something real fast. "And Midol or ibuprofen."

"Dayquil and Midol are in the overhead compartment," Optimus said. Val pulled out the cooler and opened it. She pouted. When she got better, food shopping was at the top of the list. She grabbed a Pepsi and sat down in the driver's seat. She stood up and reached for the pills she needed to take. She poured out the necessary liquid for Dayquil and gulped it down. Val shuddered, stuck out her tongue, and took two huge shallows of her Pepsi. She prepared to take her Midol pills, and they were easier to take.

She stood up and went to the bed, picking up the clothes she wore the day before. She shut the cooler, after she pulled out her OJ and pushed it back in place. She reached up, pulled open the cabinet above the small TV, and grabbed two things – a pad and a rolled of toilet paper.

Val hurried to pulled the certain, but Optimus was one stop ahead of her – oh, wait, make that two steps. He already turned on the dome light and shut the curtain, giving her privacy. She got changed into a pair of sweatpants, and a tank top. She opened the curtains. Optimus drew them back and took off the lights as Val tied on her boots and placed her jacket on her. She climbed out of the cab and did her pre-trip morning.

Val climbed back it the cab and took note of the pre-trip in her e-log. Optimus kept the can heated through the day. Around noon, Val shot a message to her driver manage (DM), saying she had a cold, will be laying down for a couple hours before driving again.

Val untied her boots and drove back under the covers. Optimus turned off the heat and creaked a window, letting the cold air – just the way Val loved to sleep. Warm under the covers, but the air cool.

Val nearly lost her voice during the week she had a serve cold and mother nature. She worked only hard as she could in her state. Poor Optimus worried to the point of almost glitching.

Val had to explain to him the different a Cybertonian virus and a human virus. It took a better part of the day, informing the Autobot leader that Val would get better in time.

February rolled in with the worst of winter. Val requested to be routed down through Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and the other Southern states.

Optimus was able to transform into his bi-pedal form, a few times – when the trucking partners were in the middle of the desert or middle of nowhere.

The second time Optimus transformed, Val watched with a smile. She made a small bed on a rock and curled up. Optimus stretched out his joints. They didn't say anything for a while.

A sonic boom thundered. Val snapped her head to the dark sky and watched as a burning rock soared – aimed at the ginger trucker. Her eyes widen. She froze.

'Move!' she yelled at herself. Her training kicked in. She grabbed her bedding before she jumped off the rock and fell 20 feet. She dropped the bedding, crunched, and rolled. She pushed with her legs back to her feet. She heard a rhythm thudding and glanced in the direction.

Optimus hurried back. He saw a warning message flashed across his screen and he dismissed it. The meteor missed Val by a meter.

Val felt the heat sear above her, the light illuminated the ground her, she threw her arms up in weak effort to protect her head, and the meteor hit the ground. It slide nearly a mile before coming to a stop.

Optimus reached down to his charge. She lay on the rocky desert; arms steaming, hair frizzled, eyes closed, and blood trailed down the side of her face. He gently picked her up; metal fingers curled around her torso as she was lifted airborne. He tucked her up on his left shoulder where she would be safe.

He turned to face the new Cybertonian. A few seconds later, the Cybertonian pod transformed into an autobot. He smiled.

"_Optimus, it is good to see you,"_ the autobot said.

"_And you, Sunstreaker,"_ Optimus greeted his front-liner.

It was nearly three hours later when Val woke with a groan and stared at the –at least to her - unknown autobot.

"Which one is this bot," Val asked Optimus.

"Valentine," Optimus started, but Val glared and growled, "I told you only my creator and carrier can call me that!"

She placed a foot against Optimus' head and pushed – to her somewhat gently. The other bot raised a hand, curled back a finger held back a thumb. He or she almost couldn't like reach.

Val stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. The bot growled and swatted at her, but ended up hitting Optimus in the side of the head. Val paused for a moment before she erupted in giggles. The unknown bot said something. It sounded insulting. Val's eyes flashed.

"What was that?!" Val snapped. "How about you download the English language and say it in the language I can understand, motor mouth?"

The optics dimmed. Optimus sighed and stopped the argument before it began when his follow autobot's optics brightened.

"Val, this is my front-liner, Sunstreaker," Optimus said, "Sunstreaker, this is my charge, Val."

"Welcome to Earth, Sunny," Val said.

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker said, "Valentine."

Val glared then the metaphorical lightbulb glowed above her head, "Alright, daddy."

"Daddy?" Sunstreaker echoed. Optimus pinched his nose bridge.

"Yup," Val grinned, impishly, "That's what we fleshing call our creator – dad, father, daddy, or da-da."

She laughed at the look Sunstreaker gave her. Optimus placed a hand over her. She gave a startled shout of surprise and forced to crunch on her knees.

"Optimus, you huge, meanie aft," she whined. She saw Sunstreaker raised an optic rim at the Prime.

Another two hours passed. Val yawned. She watched the sky as it lighten into a sky blue. She didn't move from Optimus' shoulder. Optimus stared up, silently, watched the dark colors shift.

Sunstreaker, meanwhile, was busy, trying to pick an alt mode. He muttered out loud which car he wanted, what engine, etc. Every time he would get close to the car he wanted, he also found something with it.

"Just chose the damn Lamborghini! It will make you look sexy, you have the speed, and you will have the color you want!" Val snapped when the third hour approached. She wanted to get the two bots hidden before the dealership opened. Sunstreaker glared at her, irritated. "You'll be able to change your alt-mode later. We need to go."

"Why?" Sunstreaker answered. Optimus looked between the two. He wanted to see where this would go.

"There is a brunch of my government called Sector 7," Val felt very uncomfortable. "They nearly got Optimus and me, a month ago." She took a breather. "Sector 7 are not a good part of the government, Sunstreaker."

The front-liner blinked in surprise at the small fleshing calling him by his proper designation.

"They have done bad things to good people," Val said, "They have the power to make us disappear. That may not matter to you, but it matters to me." She paused, trying to keep her composed. "If they capture you or Optimus, they will experiment on you two because to us on Earth, you Cybertonians are aliens and are a part of advanced technology that we do not understand. Some Earthlings are very scared by what we don't know or understand."

Val racked her brain for another way to persuade Sunstreaker. She watched him. She felt Optimus' gaze thoughtful on her before it shifted over to the front-liner. Sunstreaker didn't say anything. Val sighed.

"Megatron is here, on Earth," Val stated, pulling out her trump card. "Sector 7 had been studying him since the late 1930's."

Optimus and Sunstreaker looked her. She rubbed her eyes. She glanced up at Optimus then Sunstreaker.

"We all have parts to play in our gods' stories," she began, "Megatron's part won't be played till the map is found," She tried to be cryptic. "And Bumblebee had found the heir who holds the map to the cube's location."

Val turned and leaped off Optimus' shoulder. Both Autobots gave a startled surprise sounds. An eagle's cry echoed through the air. Val arched through the air before she broke the surface of the river, nearby the dealership. She came back up, grinning brightly, and thought 'I haven't done that in over a year.'

"You are one crazy femme," Sunstreaker commented. He scanned a yellow Lamborghini and transformed. Optimus followed and Val climbed out of the water. She realized another thing. She had not trained since she bought Optimus from the dealership. Oh boy! If she ran into her uncle – though she shouldn't, him being a different dimension, after all – he was going to kill her. Whoopise!

~LA~

Val groaned in dismay. She had a total of $20 in her pocket. She hit her head into the center of the steering wheel, ignoring the city horn echoed in the LA neighborhood. She left it once before she felt pain erupted in her forehead. The city horn city rang.

A loud bang on the door startled the trucker that she accidently jerked on the door handle. The door sprung open. Val fell out with a yelp. She tried to stop her fall, but she couldn't reached the handles. She closed her eyes and curled up.

"I got you!"

Val felt arms wrap around her shoulders and her thighs. She slowly peeked through one eye to her savior. A bold man with chocolate brown eyes stared down at her.

"Thank you for the catch," She said after a moment. Mr. savior set her legs down and helped her to stand. She felt a death glare on her. She looked over the man's shoulders.

"Engine trouble?" he asked.

"Nope," Val popped the p, "Mid-life crisis."

The man chuckled, "Name's Dom," he held out a hand.

"Val," She took Dom's hand. Sunstreaker's radio kicked on, echoing through the trailer, "Valentine." A female country singer said.

Val growled, shut the driver door, and stormed to the end of the trailer. She opened the right door, and climbed in.

"I'm dismantling the radio in my fucking, annoying Lamborghini," she threatened. She tried to open the driver's door, but Sunstreaker locked it.

"Are you alright," Dom asked, looking in at the still Lamborghini and the trucker.

"Yeah, I'm just going through my mid-life crisis," Val admitted. Her stomach ached. "Hey, is there any restaurants nearly?" She walked away the Lamborghini.

"There is one across the street," Dom pointed.

"There is?" She asked. Dom nodded. "Is the restaurant cheap like in you can get a meal less than $20 or expensive like in you might want bring your credit card?"

"Meals are less than $20," Dom smiled in amusement as Val climbed out. She closed the trailer door.

"Thank the heavens above," Val hurried across the street, "I'm starving."

That's Chapter 2, y'all!

Question time:

Who do you think this Dom is?

If you have an idea who Dom is, do you want me to continue that way?

What part of this chapter did you like?

Thank you:

Miranda8322

Wordgreek1000

Emily

NobleSilverShadown

Freddie4153

Puritygirl

Liv cahill

Next Chapter: 1/30/15


End file.
